


《lalaland/虚幻之地》中 正泰同人ABO

by selia123



Category: kookv vkook
Genre: M/M, 正泰 kookv vkook
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	《lalaland/虚幻之地》中 正泰同人ABO

“智旻呀，不去了，昨晚喝太多了，今天好累。”金泰亨翘着脚在床上晃来晃去。他的身上还留着田柾国的气味，却在一醒来就跟另一个Alpha通话了。  
“你不要诱惑我。”似乎电话那边有什么令他感兴趣的内容，让他迅速的坐直了身体：“玧其哥也来？”  
电话那端大概是给了肯定的答复，田柾国看着金泰亨从床上跳起来，然后毫不避讳的当着他的面开始脱衣服、换衣服。他将电话夹在肩头，红色的嘴唇还在开开合合：“等会过来接我，我穿上衣服就行了…嗯，知道了…行了别啰嗦…”  
田柾国倚在门框上，一脸的冷静：“又要出去？”  
“嗯。”金泰亨背对着他，忙着将一件领子上缀了珍珠的衬衣套在身上。白色的衣领很高，却依然挡不住那枚红到发紫的吻痕。  
“昨天喝了不少了，今天少喝点吧。”田柾国盯着那枚吻痕，眼睛一眨不眨：“要不要我帮你买调理剂回来。”  
“怎么了？”金泰亨转过身看向田柾国，他还没来得及穿裤子，短短的衬衣下摆连他挺翘的臀部都遮不住，更遑论笔直修长的双腿。他三两步走到田柾国面前，双手习惯性的搂在了田柾国的脖子上，吐出的话带着暧昧的笑意：“你怕别人闻到你的味道啊？”  
“你不怕？”田柾国注视着金泰亨，双手已经不自觉的摸在了他的后腰上：“带着这一身味道，小心今晚一个人都钓不到。”  
“我不在乎，我已经有小国了。”金泰亨嘻嘻的笑着凑的更近了一些，带着审视的茶灰色瞳孔仿佛是诱人深陷的漩涡，随时准备接收那些溺死在里面的灵魂。  
田柾国没有说话，明知道这不过是金泰亨的谎话，他的心底却仍然难以自抑的升起一股隐秘又荒唐的满足感。  
“好了，不吓唬你了。”金泰亨盯了田柾国一会儿，突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。他松开揽住田柾国脖颈的双手，裸着腿向桌子的一端走去，声音轻飘飘的，好像踏着云一样传进田柾国的耳中：“放心吧，我会乖乖吃调理剂，绝对不会让人发现我的Alpha就是你的。”  
田柾国呆呆的站在房间里面，空旷的客厅里传来玻璃杯清脆的撞击声和金泰亨轻巧的吞咽声。他抽了抽鼻子，似乎企图将最后一丝萦绕在金泰亨身上的属于自己的味道留在鼻腔当中。  
朴智旻在窗外喊金泰亨时，金泰亨刚好将腰带的最后一颗扣子扣好，他依然像一阵风，头也不回的冲了出去，连一眼都没留给田柾国，只留下田柾国一个人，安安静静的面对着他们离开的背影。  
“你们又睡了？”朴智旻凑到金泰亨脖子旁边吸了口气，笑眯眯的打趣到：“他还真行，一星期几次啊？太猛了吧？”  
“关你屁事，开你的车吧！”金泰亨白了朴智旻一眼，没好气的说到：“再猛也没你的份儿，先把你身边的那群Omega哄好了再管别人的闲事吧。”  
“哈哈，看来他又惹你生气了。”朴智旻大声笑到：“我说你不行啊，这么久了都没搞定，我都要怀疑你的‘本事’了。”  
金泰亨连理都不想理他，只是路过一家药店时突然发出了喊声：“停车！”  
“怎么了？”朴智旻还没搞清楚状况，金泰亨就已经闪身进了药店里了，等他再出来时，手里捏着的乳白色盒子立刻吸引了朴智旻的视线：“信息素调理剂？又吃？前几天不是刚买了一盒吗？”  
“吃完了。”金泰亨面无表情的将药扔进裤子口袋，目不斜视的说到：“这几天做的有点频繁。”  
“这玩意儿对身体不好吧？”朴智旻皱了皱眉，侧过脸瞥了一眼金泰亨：“为了他？”  
“他不喜欢别人在我身上闻到他的味道。”金泰亨一只手支着下巴，整个人看起来冷冷淡淡的。  
“搞不懂你们。”朴智旻摇了摇头：“好自为之吧。”  
他们到达‘Hez’时，天才刚刚擦黑。朴智旻和金泰亨是这的常客，最好的卡座早就给他们留好了。金泰亨同往常一样，一来就脱了鞋蜷进了沙发里，而朴智旻正坐在一旁掏出电话四处叫人。  
朴智旻认识的人很多，通常一个电话过去，不到几分钟这里就能被各色美人塞满。他口味杂，生冷不忌，只要喜欢，从Ａ到O就没有他吃不下的，他很懂的享受快乐，所以他每天都能过的开心又快乐。金泰亨不一样，他也可以轻易的让自己身边围满人，却依然难以摆脱身上的那股寂寞和空虚。  
他抬手打开一瓶啤酒，就着瓶口就要往嘴里灌进去，却在最后一秒被人拦了下来。  
“玧其哥？”金泰亨眨眨眼，看清了面前的人，终于露出了今晚的第一个笑容：“怎么来的这么早？”  
“听智旻说你今晚过来，我就过来看看你。”闵玧其坐在金泰亨旁边，顺势将他揽进了自己的怀里，眯起的眼睛显得他温柔又敏锐，一眼就看破了金泰亨虚伪的笑容：“怎么了，心情不好？”  
“看到玧其哥心情就好了。”金泰亨乖乖的把头靠在闵玧其肩上，似乎是在撒娇。  
“还是这个味道。”闵玧其吸了口气，轻轻的揉了一把金泰亨头顶的细毛：“不是告诉你不要再继续下去了吗？”  
“我没办法啊。”金泰亨抬起头，看着闵玧其眨眨眼，亮晶晶的眸子似乎随时都能滚出眼泪：“我就是喜欢他啊！”  
“你这样一定会受伤的。”闵玧其叹了口气，随手从金泰亨的口袋里掏出了药盒，低声说到：“你还在吃这个？”  
“嗯。”金泰亨点点头。  
“为什么？”闵玧其看向金泰亨，语气很温柔：“如果他不想暴露你们的关系，大可不去碰你，为什么要你吃这种东西。”  
“与他无关。”金泰亨垂着头，闵玧其看不清他的脸，但似乎听到他在笑：“本来就是我先诱惑他的，收尾工作当然也得我来做。”  
“泰亨啊…”闵玧其似乎想说什么，却被金泰亨抬头阻止了。  
“其实我也没想跟他怎么样。”金泰亨果然在笑，他眯着眼睛，嘴唇翘起一个好看的弧度，说话的语气坦然的连一丁点波澜都没有：“这只不过是一场游戏，迟早会有结束的一天。不过我不在乎，哪怕这只是一个游戏，我也绝对不会给他喊停的权利。”  
闵玧其叹了口气，最终还是拿起了桌面上的酒瓶递给了金泰亨。  
“喝酒吧。”他说，“喝醉了然后把这些东西都忘掉吧。”  
“我是不是有点任性了哥？”金泰亨接过酒瓶，却执拗的看向闵玧其，仿佛在向对方讨要一个说法。  
“我只是怕你受伤。”闵玧其摸了一把他的头顶，叹息到：“但愿一切能像你想的一样顺利。”

啪嗒，黑色的水笔掉落在地上，然后顺着地面滚进角落。金硕珍盯着弯腰捡笔的田柾国，不由自主的皱起了眉头。  
“柾国啊！”金硕珍的语气里带了点试探：“你今晚怎么了，好像有点心绪不宁的样子。”  
“没什么。”田柾国捡起笔，有些不好意思的挠了挠头发：“对不起，方程式还没修改好。”  
“没关系，已经跟导师那边沟通过了，迟一些也没关系。”金硕珍摇摇头示意他不必担心，这才继续问到：“不过你是不是遇到什么事了？感觉你的状态不太好的样子，有什么事要跟我们说啊！”  
“没什么，一点私事罢了。”田柾国转过头，脸上似乎有些疲惫。  
“跟泰亨有关？”金硕珍试探着问到。  
“哥怎么会这么想？”田柾国猛的抬起头，诧异的看向金硕珍。  
“我是个Omega。”金硕珍叹了口气：“Omega的敏锐感远比你们这些Alpha要强的多。”  
田柾国没有说话，金硕珍顿了顿才继续说到：“我在你身上嗅到了泰亨的信息素，很淡，想必你已经用过调理剂了，但是柾国你要知道，只要事情发生过，就不可能被毫无痕迹的掩盖起来。”  
“哥能别告诉其他人吗？”田柾国垂下眼避开金硕珍的眼光，一脸的心虚。  
“果然。”金硕珍直视着田柾国，语气却很平淡：“你后悔了？现在放弃还来得及。”  
“我没有后悔。”田柾国沉默了好一阵，忽然开口说到。他声音低哑，似乎带着一些烦躁在里面：“我只是担心，以泰亨哥的性子，如果被别人发现了我们的关系，他恐怕再也不会让我碰他了。”  
金硕珍似乎有些无奈，他用双手垫着下巴，思索了好一会儿才开口说到：“那如果有一天他真的不愿意了呢？”  
“我不会给他这个机会。”田柾国抬起头，黑漆漆的眸子里是他自己都不知道的执拗：“我绝对不允许他先放手。”  
“好吧好吧。”金硕珍叹着气揉了一把田柾国的脑袋。这个师弟他比谁都了解，看似温和好说话，实际骨子里比谁都更倔强，他既然说出了这些话，恐怕是真的下了决心。  
泰亨啊，但愿你不是在玩游戏，否则结果会怎么样没人能预料，金硕珍转过身，心中默默的浮起了这样一个念头。  
尽管金泰亨告诉他今晚不必到‘Hez’找他，田柾国却依然去了。  
他站在绚烂的灯光里，看着金泰亨搂着闵玧其的肩膀，大笑着让对面的男女暧昧的喝掉对方手中的酒。  
他还看到闵玧其的手从金泰亨的肩膀滑倒腰后，两个人亲昵的如同一个人一样。  
淤积的不悦渐渐在心头弥漫，最终伴着他重重的步子发泄出来。  
“还没喝够？”田柾国看似随意的走到金泰亨面前，笑着看他把头倚在闵玧其的肩头上。  
“啊，柾国？不是说今晚不用你过来了吗？”金泰亨伸手接过闵玧其手里的啤酒瓶，就着敞开的瓶口灌了口酒下去。  
“怕你喝太多自己不好回去。”田柾国伸出手作势要把金泰亨揽过去，却被闵玧其有意无意的挡了回来。  
“你不用担心，只要我在这就不会让泰亨出事。”闵玧其笑着，眯起的眼神让他看起来温柔和气，但只有同为Alpha的田柾国能嗅到掩藏在这个笑容下面的强硬与不屑。  
“不用了，我自己的人我自己会照顾，哥一个外人，照顾好自己就可以了。”田柾国也递过一个相似的笑容，带了压制感的信息素在空气中与闵玧其的信息素相交，顿时让周边的空气压抑了起来。  
周边的几个Omega都感受到了这种不适，顿时有些躁动起来。朴智旻看到这种情况，不由得有些不满。他丢掉手里的骰盅，皱着眉头对面前的几个人说到：“喂，叫你们是来玩的，不玩就滚蛋，别在这里扫兴。”  
说到这里，他侧过脸瞥了一眼还躺在闵玧其身侧看热闹不嫌事大的金泰亨，语气却不由自主的放轻了下来：“管好你的Alpha，再这样下次就不叫你了。”  
金泰亨也回瞥了脸色不佳的朴智旻一眼，然后伸长手脚狠狠的抻了个懒筋，这才慢吞吞的穿上鞋从沙发上站起来。  
“走了。”金泰亨向闵玧其比了个打电话的姿势，然后懒洋洋的朝门口走去。  
田柾国向剩下的几个人点点头便准备跟上去，却在刚迈出步子时便被闵玧其叫住了。  
“喂，小子。”闵玧其端起桌子上的蓝方抿了一口，依然好脾气的笑着，抬起的指间却夹着一个被压扁的乳白色盒子：“再让我看到你让他吃这种东西，我就扭断你的头。”  
田柾国眼神一瞬间变得很冷。金泰亨不在这里，他不需要再对任何人掩饰他的情绪。  
“哥也是。”田柾国居高临下的看着闵玧其，说出的话仿佛呵出冰来：“再让我看见哥碰他，我就把哥的手砍掉。”  
朴智旻搂着被吓坏了的Omega，从消失在酒吧门口的背影上收回眼睛，有些不满的看向闵玧其：“玧其哥你这是干什么，干嘛激他。”  
“有些人，不好好敲打一下他是看不清自己的真心的。”闵玧其将一整杯蓝方灌下去，然后拿起了桌上的骰盅向朴智旻示意到：“来一局？”  
“好啊！”朴智旻放开怀里的Omega，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试：“今晚不把哥放倒我不姓朴。”  
“可以。”闵玧其笑了笑，白色的牙齿让他看起来性感非常：“那你就准备准备跟我姓吧！”

田柾国打开车门时金泰亨已经乖乖的蜷在副驾上了。他看着金泰亨闭着的眼睛，犹豫了一下，还是爬上了驾驶座。  
“哥生气了？”田柾国发动汽车，小声的问到：“因为我打扰了你跟玧其哥他们的聚会吗？”  
“为什么这么想。”金泰亨的声音懒洋洋的，他从口袋里掏出手机上下滑动着，状似随意的回答到。  
“哥的发情期快到了，最近就先不要跟智旻他们一起闹了。”田柾国没有回答金泰亨的问题，只是平静目视前方，重重的踩下了油门。  
“知道了。”金泰亨依旧盯着手机，不知道究竟有没有把田柾国的话听进耳朵里。  
田柾国没有再说话，凝滞的空气一时间有些尴尬。  
就在田柾国思索着该如何打破沉默时，金泰亨的头却突然落在了他的肩膀上。  
“我没用调理剂。”金泰亨打了个长长的哈欠，伸出手指擦拭着眼角的泪，懒懒的说：“反正智旻和玧其哥也不是外人。”  
田柾国忽然觉得一股怒气就冲上了心头。  
他一脚踩停了刹车，然后侧过身看向金泰亨。  
“他们不是外人？那谁是外人？我吗？”田柾国笑了一声，语气有一点冷淡。  
“你生气了？”金泰亨依然懒洋洋的倚在田柾国身旁，好像根本不在意一样，带着调笑的语气说到：“你嫉妒啊？”  
“哥觉得呢？”田柾国觉得可能是车里的暖气开的太大，以至于金泰亨说的每一个字都很好的点燃了他的沸点。田柾国松了松领口，离金泰亨更近了一些，他身上还沾着闵玧其的信息素味道，清冽冷淡，却强势刺鼻。  
“真生气啦？”金泰亨转过脸，软绵绵的往田柾国怀里靠，手指还轻轻的在田柾国颊边捏了捏：“真可爱，要不是因为你是我弟弟，我都要把你当成我可爱的小男朋友了。”  
田柾国看着金泰亨，忽然低下头笑了一声。  
对了，他怎么会忘了呢，他这个哥哥，除了会诱惑他，还能干脆利落的翻脸无情。  
他想到这里，忽然觉得一股扭曲的不悦顺着他的心底逐渐伸出了触角。  
“哥好香啊！”田柾国毫无征兆的凑近了金泰亨，他的鼻尖贴在金泰亨的腺体附近，缓缓地吐了一口气，语气忽然变得暧昧起来：“哥想不想要？”  
金泰亨觉得田柾国这种若有若无的挑逗令他的身体微微有些燥热。他眯起眼睛，一边享受着田柾国在他颈边轻柔的吮吻，一边压低声音呻吟着：“我看是你想要了吧？”  
“哥不是说一看见我就湿了吗？”田柾国低低的笑着，露出的牙尖反复的噬咬着金泰亨的腺体：“让我摸摸，现在湿了没有？”  
金泰亨侧过脸同田柾国接吻，顺便乖巧的抬起臀部，纵容田柾国骨节分明的手指顺着敞开的裤缝一路下滑至那片湿漉漉的密地。  
随着指尖的不断探入，金泰亨的口中也缓缓的泄出了一些气喘声。他粉色的舌尖还勾在田柾国下颚上，带着木质酒气的唾液在两人的齿间交换流动。  
“好热啊！”田柾国的牙齿轻噬住金泰亨凸起的喉结，指尖却恶劣的蜷起，顿时便引得金泰亨伏在他的肩头一阵轻抖。  
“再深一点…”金泰亨的手掌拉开田柾国衬衣的下摆一路摸了上去，嘴唇也混乱的在他的颈侧吮吻着，声音低哑又迷离：“再深一点，柾国…”  
然而此时田柾国却突然撤回了手，整个人也坐回到驾驶座上。突如其来的空虚让金泰亨一瞬间茫然起来，他粉色的唇瓣微微开启着，眼神还带着不满足的涣散感，他甚至无法理解发生了什么，只能徒劳的、毫无意识的用疑惑又渴求的目光看向对方。  
田柾国从侧镜里看到金泰亨泛着潮红的脸，不由得露出了一个奇怪的笑容。  
“哥想要我吗？”他侧过身，尚有些湿漉漉的指节摩擦着金泰亨被咬红了的下唇，最后落在金泰亨漂亮的下巴上轻轻的捏着，漆黑的眼睛里带着难以言说的诱惑，温柔的问到：“想不想要？”  
金泰亨觉得自己反过来成了被诱惑的那个人，这令他有些不满的轻皱起眉头。  
“你是在挑衅我吗？”金泰亨冷冷的笑了一声，他微微垂下的眼睫让他看起来高高在上，睥睨着一切会令他沉浸在欲望当中的东西。  
这其中也包括田柾国。  
田柾国转过身去不再说话。他冷静的踩下了油门，在车辆的飞驰中，两人陷入了奇怪的冷战。  
白色的车灯划破漆黑的街道，刺耳的刹车声打碎了深夜的静谧。田柾国看着金泰亨头也不回下车向房内走去的背影，不由得狠狠的捶了一把方向盘。  
明知道这种情绪是不对的，明知道最没资格抱怨的人就是自己，但为什么就是忍不住？  
田柾国责怪着自己，然而闵玧其揽住金泰亨的那一幕像走马灯一样在田柾国脑海里不断反复，再加上金泰亨刚刚在车上的反应，每一样都让田柾国恨不得重重的将金泰亨的脸扳向自己，逼着他当着所有人的面说出自己最想听的那句话。  
哪怕是骗自己的，只要能一直骗下去，田柾国也毫不介意。  
“为什么他们就是学不会不要乱碰别人的东西呢？”田柾国将脸埋在双臂间，脑中又浮起那个被闵玧其捏扁了的乳白色药盒，口中喃喃的自语到：“明明自己都说了没有吃药，为什么他们还是假装嗅不到？”  
他在车上待了很久，久到他觉得自己不需要再去面对金泰亨时才打开车门朝大门走去。  
当他刚刚将钥匙插进锁孔时，门却突然被打开了，于此同时，一只有力的手一把将他拖进了黑漆漆的房间里面。  
柔软的手臂揽住了他的脖颈，滚烫的吻裹挟着诱人的信息素落在田柾国的唇边，强势又激烈。田柾国惊愣了一秒，下意识的便将对方推开来，此时，一束亮光正好从窗外划过，不偏不倚的落在那人脸上。  
是金泰亨。  
他在笑，尽管刚刚被人推开，他的眼睛依然弯成了一道弯月，翘起的粉色唇角却露出了闪着亮光的尖牙，琥珀色的瞳孔闪闪发光，看起来就像一头蓄势待发的野兽，随时都能扑上来，轻易的咬断自己的喉管，吸干自己全身的血液。  
田柾国在看到他那个笑容的一瞬间全身的血液便不由自主的沸腾起来，直觉告诉他如果他不在此刻转身离开，自己便会像只可怜虫一样重新落回金泰亨为自己铺设的陷阱当中。可惜金泰亨没有给他任何反应的时间，便把他狠狠的推在墙上，用另一个强势的、沾满情欲的吻彻底让他沦陷了。  
“柾国，别忘了，我可是你哥哥。”金泰亨的牙齿碾磨着田柾国的下唇，低哑的语气和浓郁的香气彻底点燃了田柾国全身上下所有的欲望：“你得记住，不论是在外面还是在床上，我都是上面那一个。”  
“好。”田柾国托着金泰亨柔软的臀肉，狠狠的将人拢进怀里，漆黑的瞳仁沾了几丝鲜红的血丝，看起来略有一些骇人的深情：“哥哥，我会好好的记住。”  
田柾国抱着金泰亨，一脚踹开了紧闭的卧室门，熟练的将人一把扔到了柔软宽敞的床铺上。  
金泰亨发出了一声低笑，顺手拧亮了床头的壁灯，柔和的米色灯光给靠坐在床头的金泰亨镀上了一层柔光，使他看起来既纯良又无邪。  
当然，如果不是这个纯良无邪的男人正咬着嘴唇盯着自己缓缓解开领口，露出那枚自己昨晚刚刚留下的深色吻痕的话，几乎连田柾国本人都要相信他真的是个不谙世事的小天使了。  
然而当他看见金泰亨纤细的手指恶意的划过袒露的喉结，然后停留在那两颗迷人的乳豆上轻轻揉捏玩弄，甚至还将另一只手不着痕迹的探入拉开的裤链里轻轻摩擦时，他就知道金泰亨这幅天使的躯壳里究竟藏匿着一只多么恶劣的恶魔。  
田柾国看着金泰亨盯着他的眼睛里那显而易见的诱惑，听着金泰亨口中发出的犹如魔咒般的低吟。  
田柾国第一次察觉到自己平时最引以为傲的自制力在金泰亨面前是多么的不堪一击。金泰亨甚至连手指都没勾一下，便让他输的丢盔弃甲溃不成军。  
当他捏着金泰亨的下巴吻上去时，他清楚的看到了金泰亨眼中划过的那抹得意的笑意。田柾国觉得自己似乎被金泰亨的热情冲昏了头，他沉浸在金泰亨替自己架构起的美梦里迟迟不愿醒来。  
人最容易被那一点微不足道的喜欢冲昏头脑。  
但是无所谓，田柾国早在第一次将自己的气息深深嵌入金泰亨体内的时候，他就知道自己注定要沦陷在金泰亨给予的这微不足道的喜欢当中。  
只是尽管这样，田柾国还是觉得有点不公平。  
田柾国掐着金泰亨的腰，将自己深深的埋了进去，带了香气的体液从他们结合的位置顺着交叠的腿根滑落到深色的床单上，在那里留下了斑驳的痕迹。  
金泰亨汗湿的脊背紧紧的贴在田柾国的胸膛上，脸被强硬的扳到一侧强行同田柾国接吻。田柾国的动作很激烈，出乎金泰亨的意料，他第一次既没有犹豫，也没有询问自己便强行捅开了自己的生殖腔，然后直接插了进去。  
剧烈的痛楚伴随着不可言说的舒爽在金泰亨的脑中炸裂开来，这让他挣扎着从鼻腔中发出了短促的哼鸣声。  
田柾国眼神暗了一下，却将扣在金泰亨腰间的手锁在了金泰亨的手腕上，就连交叠的双腿也紧紧的压制住金泰亨的双腿，彻底的将对方牢牢的锁死在自己的身上。  
金泰亨挣脱不开田柾国的束缚，只能被动的承受着对方一波又一波强硬又凌厉的攻势，这让他不由自主的红着眼圈收缩起自己体内的穴肉来。  
“真紧。”田柾国的嘴唇顺着金泰亨的唇角一路吮至耳尖，颠簸间皮肤相触发出的声音清脆又淫靡：“哥哥再用力一点吸我，我就把命一起给你了。”  
“呃…”金泰亨被吸到水红色的双唇还沾着银色的唾丝，被自己的Alpha蛮横占据生殖腔的满足感和恐惧感让他全身高热，瞳孔涣散。  
“放开我…”金泰亨发出模糊不清的声音，Omega敏锐的感知告诉他，现在这个支配着他身体的田柾国似乎有些不太一样了。  
“放开哥？”田柾国的手指用力插进金泰亨紧抓床单的手指间，语气温柔又缓慢：“我放了哥的话，哥想去哪？”  
潮水一样的热度顺着两人紧贴的位置一路攀升，缱绻的香气逐渐弥漫开来，几个重重的深顶后，金泰亨终于察觉到田柾国在自己生殖腔内逐渐涨大的结节。  
金泰亨如同被兜头浇下一桶冷水，原本迷蒙混沌的头脑一下清醒了过来，这使得他下意识的挣脱田柾国向前爬去，企图脱离对方的掌控，然而肿大的结点却死死的卡在他的身体里，让他只能被动又惊惶的接受接下来会发生的一切。  
“你疯了！”金泰亨企图转过身去，田柾国死死嵌在他体内的茎体让他每做一个动作就不由自主的轻轻颤栗。  
“我没有。”田柾国弯下腰，轻轻的贴在金泰亨弯曲的肩颈处，好像撒娇的猫咪一样轻蹭着金泰亨翘起的发尾，柔声说到：“哥哥，你似乎忘了，我才是Alpha，我要标记你，你无权拒绝。”  
强大的压制力伴随着令人麻痹的痛感从金泰亨的颈侧传来，浓烈的精液如同滚烫的熔岩重重的浇满金泰亨的整个生殖腔，一次完整的彻底标记让金泰亨所有的感官在一瞬间都抵达了顶端。  
他惊叫着射出自己的体液，与此同时，浓烈的异香从破开的腺体中散发出来，极速上升的体温让金泰亨彻底的软下了手脚。  
“哥哥发情了。”田柾国舔了舔唇角沾着的血迹，眯着眼睛看着身下剧烈喘息着的金泰亨，一抹满意的微笑渐渐的浮现在脸上：“真好，那现在我们可以正式开始了。”  
酒吧里的气氛已经到达了顶点，闵玧其笑着看朴智旻在一片起哄和叫好中灌下了满满一大杯啤酒，指尖无意间触到了外套里震动的手机。  
他瞥了一眼屏幕上的号码，将手机拿出来放在耳边。  
四周的声音嘈杂又喧嚣，可是依然挡不住电话那端传来的声音。  
朴智旻放下手里的空杯子，打着酒嗝看向拿着电话的闵玧其：“怎么了？”  
闵玧其摇摇头，悠闲地挂断了电话，然后再一次拿起了桌上的骰子向朴智旻示意到：“再来一局还是直接去改姓？”  
“当然是再来一局！”朴智旻撸了一把袖子，从漂亮的女伴胸前取下墨镜戴在自己脸上，嚣张的笑到：“谁跟谁姓还不一定呢！”  
闵玧其也笑了笑，低头看了一眼手机，便将它随手丢进了沙发的角落里。  
田柾国看着灭掉的电话屏幕，脸上露出一个笑容，然后猛地挺了一下腰，顿时便引来了金泰亨带着哭腔的高亢呻吟声。  
“舒不舒服？”田柾国一只手压住金泰亨的腿根，漂亮的腰线随着他的动作上下浮动：“嗯？说话。”  
“啊…”金泰亨除了眼圈是红的以外，整张小脸都漾着粉意，被田柾国狠狠的捅在敏感点上还在下意识的抬起下巴向自己的Alpha索吻：“舒服…啊…我要死了…”  
“你要死了？”田柾国狠狠的向金泰亨吻下去，声音低沉又强势：“看你这种架势，死的人应该是我吧？”  
“啊…柾国，柾国…”金泰亨已经完全陷入了情欲当中，除了这个占据他的Alpha的名字外，金泰亨几乎已经丧失了语言能力。他柔软的生殖腔被田柾国填的满满的，连原本微陷的小腹此时也微微的凸了起来，田柾国每一次进出都会带出一些属于他自己的粘稠液体。  
看着这样柔顺又乖巧的金泰亨，除了满足，田柾国的心中还充斥着一股难以言说的自我厌恶感。  
他很清楚这场性事对于金泰亨来说不啻为一场掠夺，他的亲近、顺从，甚至此时此刻做出的一切痴态都不过是基于一个Omega对于一个Alpha的臣服，而并不是基于他的真心。田柾国甚至不知道等金泰亨发情期过去时，他会用怎样的眼光看着自己，是冷漠，厌恶，或者是彻头彻尾的抵触。  
但田柾国已经顾不得那么多了，汹涌的嫉妒像一只张开双翅的魔鬼在他的身后捂住了他的双眼，他不得不承认，尽管厌恶，但完全占据金泰亨带给他的愉悦、兴奋与满足要远大于这份负罪感。  
就像他说过的那样，他不介意金泰亨骗他，只要能一直骗下去，他就甘之如饴。  
田柾国放开金泰亨，将自己从他温暖的小穴里抽了出来，然后软绵绵的同他接吻。  
“哥怕不怕？”田柾国贴在金泰亨的耳边，让他乖乖的揽住自己的脖子：“我把哥标记了。”  
“不怕。”金泰亨贴着田柾国的胸膛，轻轻的舔着他下巴上若有若无的胡茬，像一只乖巧的猫咪轻蹭着对方。  
田柾国笑了一声，鼓动的胸腔激起一阵强烈的心跳：“哥可是发情期，万一不小心…哥也不怕吗？”  
“不怕。”金泰亨的腿缠在田柾国的腰腹上，发情热让他只想黏在他的Alpha身边，榨取他的每一丝气味和疼爱。他甚至还主动拉起田柾国的手盖在自己微微隆起的小腹上，好像那里已经有了一个属于他们两个的小生命了一样，眼睛亮晶晶的问到：“柾国会爱他吗？我们的孩子？”  
田柾国觉得自己的心一瞬间便被填满了，明知道这一切不过都是发情期带来的假象，他却依然心满意足的将这样的金泰亨揽进了怀里。  
“我会爱他，就像我爱你一样。”  
“我也爱你。”金泰亨从田柾国的怀里探出头，轻轻的蹭着田柾国的鼻尖，小声的嘟囔到：“就像爱他一样。”  
金泰亨的发情期很短，等到第三天时，原本弥漫在房间里的浓稠香气已经差不多散尽了。  
田柾国端着盛了粥的瓷碗进来时，金泰亨正从被子里探出一只手在桌边的抽屉里摸索着什么。  
“哥在找什么？”田柾国将瓷碗放在桌面上，温柔的看着那支手如同触电一般迅速的缩回了被子里面。  
“没什么。”被子里的人发出低哑沉闷的声音，不久前还缠在自己耳边的呢喃已经变成了意料中的冷淡。  
“粥好了，哥起来喝一点吧！”田柾国坐在床边，一只手轻轻的搭在隆起的被子上。  
刚刚被标记过的Omega因为自己Alpha轻轻的碰触便被轻易的激起了一阵颤栗，那种完全被田柾国占据、支配的感觉重新涌入金泰亨体内的每一个细胞，让它们不断的回忆起他们做爱时的每一个细节，并令它们再一次发出餍足的叫嚣。  
“柾国，你看到我放在床头的阻隔剂了吗？”金泰亨咬住牙关，不想让自己狼狈的一面被田柾国看到。他的手不自觉的盖在小腹上，残存的记忆让他意识到田柾国没能控制住的那几次，或者说十几次内射，或许已经给他们带来了巨大的麻烦。  
“哥哥要阻隔剂干什么。”田柾国的声音依然温柔轻巧，即便隔了一层被子也干净的令人怦然心动，但只有金泰亨听的出这其中暗含的不悦。  
金泰亨没有说话，刚刚经历过发情期折磨的他没有体力，也没有能力同自己的Alpha相抗衡。  
最重要的是，他并不想亲口承认自己为了那有些可笑的理由便企图扼杀这个可能并不存在的生命。  
田柾国并没有继续逼问下去，他只是轻轻的拉开了罩在金泰亨头上的薄被，将一勺熬的稀烂的米粥喂了过去。  
“哥哥快点吃饭，等一下你得跟我一起去学校。”  
金泰亨怔愣了一下，但还是乖乖的张开口将米粥咽了下去。  
“去学校干什么？”  
“哥哥是不是忘了自己还是个学生了啊？”田柾国笑了笑，又舀了一勺米粥递过去：“起码要在教授面前露露脸，这样你的考试才不至于挂掉。”  
金泰亨撇撇嘴，咬住了装米粥的瓷勺，含糊不清的说到：“我不在乎。”  
“哥不在乎的东西多了。”田柾国扣住金泰亨的下巴，将勺子从他口中抽出来，笑着说到：“但是我在乎。”  
金泰亨呆呆地愣在了原地。  
田柾国将瓷碗放在旁边的桌子上，然后扯出一张餐巾纸轻轻的替金泰亨擦了擦粘在嘴边的饭粒，轻声说到：“哥可别忘了，从昨晚开始，你就已经是我的人了。”  
田柾国忽然垂下头在金泰亨的裸露的肩颈上吻了一下，这才贴在他的耳边继续低语到：“现在开始，这场游戏要怎么进行，我说的才算数。”  
温柔的风撩起窗口的白色窗纱，金泰亨皱着眉瞥向身边不断震动的黑色手机。  
“哦智旻。”金泰亨深深的吸了一口气，强行压下了心里的不悦，低声说道：“嗯，发情期刚过…不去了，我今天得去学校…嗯，有点事想要你帮忙，你之前交往的人里不是有一个专门替人去除标记的医生吗？有机会帮我介绍一下…对，我还想顺便检查一下…关你什么事，管好你自己就行了…知道了，有消息通知我，挂了。”  
金泰亨把电话扔到一边，整个人重新缩回被子里。  
他闭上眼睛，觉得心里有些憋闷，记忆里这似乎是他第一次以这种狼狈的姿态输给田柾国。  
他喜欢田柾国，也曾凭借自己Omega的优势去攫取自己想要的东西并且还十分的成功，但此时此刻，他第一次开始厌恶自己Omega的特性。  
其实打从第一次他发情田柾国企图拒绝他时他就知道他所做的一切都是错的，可是他就是忍不住迷恋着自己的这个弟弟。他曾告诉过闵玧其，这一切都不过是个游戏，迟早会有结束的一天，至少在结束之前他并不想这样的关系给双方带来任何困扰，而田柾国的反应也印证着他想法的正确性，只是他没想到，这次的发情期来的太过剧烈，忽然会让田柾国一时冲动完全标记了自己。  
金泰亨抬起手摸了摸自己颈后已经开始愈合的腺体，不由得叹了口气。  
现在他只能祈祷事情没到最坏的那一步，标记还能被摘除。他知道那样会很痛，但如果挨一刀就能让两个人的生活回到正轨，这似乎也没什么大不了的。  
他看了一眼表，距离去学校的时间还有一段距离，疲惫感渐渐弥漫开来，让他迅速陷入了沉睡。而他并不知道，此时田柾国就抱着双臂倚在门外，眼里浮起一片冰冷的神色。  
看来自己的哥哥似乎并没有听懂自己在说些什么。不过没关系，既然他想摘掉这个标记，那我就让他一辈子都摘不掉。


End file.
